


Plus One: A Fan Mix

by migratoryslashfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, M/M, Mixtape, Multi, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migratoryslashfan/pseuds/migratoryslashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mix for my fic, Plus One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One: A Fan Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plus One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575022) by [migratoryslashfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/migratoryslashfan/pseuds/migratoryslashfan). 



  
  


  
[Plus One: A Fan Mix](http://8tracks.com/migratoryslashfan/plus-one-a-fan-mix?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [migratoryslashfan](http://8tracks.com/migratoryslashfan?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).


End file.
